Everythings Changed
by I C No Evil
Summary: AU. They were sixteen now and CeCe Jones is as gay as can be, but Rocky's not...right? A lot can change in 3 years. Rocky knows that best of all... eventual CeCexRocky RoCe/Cocky/ReRe? idk what to call them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake it up!...obviously.**_

* * *

><p>Rocky Blue awoke from her sleep, streching as she got up to prepare for school,(One of her favorite things to do). She headed for the shower preparing for her first day of high school, cause being Rocky Blue you have to stay fresh and on time, (NO EXCEPTIONS!). As she washed her hair and cleansed herself, she thought of a certain someone. A certain someone baring red, firery locks, to acompany her shining personality and looks. So why did Rocky cringe at the thought of her? She turned the shower off, to proceed to get dressed for school.<p>

Rocky Blue is not one to judge (maybe her brother), but not Rocky. CeCe Jones, the cause of her discomfort, was her most closest friend, or she thinks they still are. CeCe had come out to everyone (well, Deuce and her) and she informed Deuce to tell, well everyone! Rocky pondered why she just decided to let everyone know, but then again the red-head never thought very much. She also wondered why she waited till the last day of school, before telling everyone like that. Why was she so worried, it wasn't like CeCe was a whole different person now, was she?

She never got a chance to find out, for the red-head had decided not to tell her she'd be visting her aunt for a whole three years, who lived in Los Angeles. Flynn had told her that CeCe would be back for the first day of school, when Rocky had visited the Jones' last. With all the secrets and confusion, were they still friends? Rocky felt like she knew nothing about her 'friend' anymore and that alone made her unwilling to go to school. She thought about that day...

_*Flashback*_

_Rocky had just left, last period and headed to meet up with CeCe. She was shocked to see, Deuce, with an horified expression, staring wide eyed. She had wondered what CeCe had done to him, cause they'd been fueding, ever since Rocky started dating Deuce. CeCe acted as if she wanted Deuce to die._

_"Whats going on?" CeCe turned to her not saying anything. She waved her hand over, signaling Rocky come closer. She hesitantly walked over, looking at her friend. She couldn't read CeCe's expression, like she usually could. Did Deuce put mayonaise in her shampoo again?_

_"Rocky, I-I" Rocky gave a weird expression, before she felt warm lips on her cheek. CeCe Jones had just kissed her...why? Deuce had a knowing look, making Rocky even more confused._

_"I'm gay, Rocky." She had said, explaining her actions. Rocky looked in shock, seeing CeCe nod at Deuce. He gave a weird look, before screaming out to everyone._

_"CECE JONES IS GAY!" Rocky looked back at CeCe seeing her smile? Just this morning nothing had been wrong, it was just her and CeCe, two best friends, who danced on 'Shake it up Chicago!'. Rocky took another, look at Deuce, seeing a mixed expression on his face. Everyone gathered around asking question, by question, wondering if this was true. By the time Rocky looked back, CeCe was gone. _

_/_

_"I'm sorry Rocky, she asked me to do it." Deuce had said as they walked home. She had just heard from Flynn, that CeCe would be leaving for awhile. She held Deuce crying into his shirt. That had also been the day their realationship started breaking. By the last week of summer Deuce was dating Dina and Rocky was single._

_*End flashback*_

She went to her closet to quickly find an outfit for her return to school. She settled on a purple top, reading 'Starr Struck', (Yea she was still a little obsessed) and some dark ripped skinny jeans, with black hitops. She put on a necklace reading 'Rockstar' and some silly bands, before heading out of her room, walking down the hall, passing the bathroom.

"Hellooo, handsome. Whose gonna get _every_ girl's number today?" Her brother Ty said, looking at his reflection. 'Self centered wanna be pimp' as Rocky had once said. Ty looked more manly, I guess you could say, cause he was eighteen now. He'd be leaving for college soon, for some performing arts school.

"Not you." She answered, causing him to frown at the mirrior, with a pissed off expression. Rocky smiled at how self centered her brother could be, just like CeCe was. Rocky's smile disappeared at the thought of the other girl.

"Shouldn't you be off to find your returning lesbian lover?" He said sarcasticly, but due to past events, it caused Rocky to blush and cringe, at the thought of her and CeCe together. Sure, she loved CeCe, but as a friend...does CeCe like her as more than a friend? She couldn't...could she? The thought left Rocky more tense about school aproaching.

"Rocky, did I go to far? I'm sorry I didn't mean to go there." He said getting worried, because she wasn't responding.

"No, I'm fine...lets just go now." She said in a monotone voice, causing Ty to rethink using any gay jokes around his sister and (maybe) CeCe. He nodded, not believing her, but hey...what can you do when you talk about your sister's gay, best friend (who niether of you have seen for the last three years) and then you try to be casual about it, joking even? Ty runs to his room (probably for his hat), before returning, looking at Rocky with a weird expression.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but...are you going to, um... CeCe's" He asks choosing his words carefully.

"Well...she never said if I should meet her, but I guess I could go over." She says, nervousness filling her every word, making Ty regret asking. He soon waved his goodbye, before heading off to meet with his girlfriend Tinka Hessenheffer. (You heard right.) They started dating sometime last year, and well...the rest is history! They were even going to college together, in New York.

Rocky took a look in the mirrior, examining herself. She had done a lot of growing during the past three years, her chest was bigger, (she was a c-cup and pround!), she was a few inches taller and still remained adorable as always. She was still a dancer on _Shake it up Chicago!,_ just without CeCe. Gary had suprisingly let her have the three years off, due to her disapearence, but she had told Gary before her. HEY, she didn't even tell her! Rocky left the bathroom, heading for the window so she could enter the red-head's home to (maybe) see her after this long amount of time. Well this was the longest they've been apart.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She entered through the window, to see Fylnn. The youngest of the Jones' had also done some growing, Rocky and CeCe were sixteen meaning Flynn was now eleven. He was taller now, more lean, his hair was still spiked up, and he wore a red polo shirt, with black skinny jeans. He looked more older now, but still as cute as he had been at eight.

Rocky and Flynn spent a lot of time together actually, they would hang out after karate, which Rocky had picked up again to occupy her time. They also danced alot, he's pretty good (must run in the family). She just hopes he doesn't get like Ty, using his dancing abilities for **evil**. Flynn was like a little brother to her, even more now so, and Rocky was like a big sister, not taking CeCe's place though, she could never replace CeCe.

"Hey Rockyroad, whats up?" He asked smiling, his voice had also deepend a little too. Rocky gave him a weird look and he could already tell what was wrong.

"Shes on her way now, she'll be here any second actually." He said his voice now serious. Rocky gave a pained look, was she really ready to see her? Had she changed at all? Were they still even friends? All these questions swam around in her head and all Flynn could do was watch. He went to go get some soda and popcorn, cause there was drama coming, and he wanted to be prepared. Rocky finally payed attention long enough, to hear the popcorn begin to pop. _'Nosy little kid is worse than some girls at school'_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the younger boy's actions.

"Don't mind me, I'm just trying to ease the tension." Flynn sipped his soda, looking over at Rocky. She gave him a mean glare, cause this was not helping at all. The beep of the microwave was heard and Flynn grabbed the bag out, ignoring how hot it was.

_'Rattle, rattle'_ She hears the door knob, sending her into 'panic mode' and she freezes in place. Flynn's popcorn was now being poured into a bowl and he was now leaning over the counter, watching it all unfold. Rocky's face turned bright red seeing her friend emerge from the door.

Rocky wondered for a sec...why was she blushing?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me in the reviews whether or not I should continue this, cause I have the next chapter done.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

CeCe emerged from the door her mom following behind her. She sat her bags on the ground looking up noticing Rocky's presence. She smiled at Rocky in a very...well, almost predatorial way, making Rocky's blush last longer. The red-head eyed Rocky up and down the smile still on her face, growing wider and more taunting. Flynn chewed his popcorn dramatically looking back and forth at both girls, watching the stare down.

"I'm gonna take your bags to your room ok sweetie?" her mother said breaking the silence. "Flynn come help." She added before she left.

"But mom its just getting good!" Flynn, shouted, mouth full of popcorn.

"Go help mom" CeCe says emotionless, the sound of her voice making Rocky shift were she stood, for the last time she heard the red-heads voice, she was telling her and Deuce about her being gay. The thought made Rocky more uncomfortable. Flynn obeyed his sister (for once) and grabbed the remainder of her bags.

CeCe gave Rocky a challenging smile after looking her up and down one last time, as if begging for Rocky to take a look. CeCe had definately changed in looks, she was taller too, but still shorter than Rocky. Her chest was now actually bigger than Rocky's, causing her blush to return, from the sight. She looked alot more mature now too, her hair was the same as always and she wore a black and white stripped t shirt with yellow skinny jeans, that looked skin tight, and her skin was tanner also. Rocky's blush won't be leaving anytime soon.

"You like what you see?" She asks snapping Rocky out of her trance, her mouth opening and closing like a fish at the question. CeCe's smile grew wider as she walked closer to the taller girl. She brought their faces close, the smell of mint intoxicating. They stared into eachothers eyes, Rocky saw a certain fire in CeCe's eyes that wasn't there pushed CeCe off, her landing on the couch, with a semi shocked look on her face.

"Back off Rosie, I'm not a doughnut bumper." Rocky says making CeCe's smirk return, confusing her even more. She just flat out rejected her, but she still keeps smiling at her like that? Maybe she isn't the same CeCe Jones from when they were still thirteen.

"Relax, I was just gonna tell ya we only have about ten minutes to get to the bus on time." She replies, innocently, as if she didn't just try to make a move on her. Rocky may be pissed, but she is NOT gonna lose her perfect attendance. She absent mindedly grabs the red-heads hand running out the door to make it to school on time.

"God, you still have that perfect attendance going?" CeCe gave a teasing smirk, making Rocky fume.

"Yea...OMG, will Ty hurry up!" Rocky shouted dramatically stomping her foot. CeCe giggled at her friends childish act. Rocky pulled out some gum grabbing a piece. CeCe gave Rocky an expecting look, but she just put the gum away.

"Rocky, I'm heart broken...you can't even give your best friend a piece of gum?" Rocky, handed her a piece ignoring the sarcasm.

"You know what you did in there could be attempted rape" Rocky muttered. CeCe stepped closer, on her tippy toes, cause she was short and she put her lips to Rocky's ear.

"Oh, Rocky...you can't rape the willing." She whispered sending chills down Rocky's spine. CeCe pulled back, as Ty pulled up next to them, in his Volvo.

"Hey CeCe, what's shakin'" Ty said rolling down the window.

"Nothing, much." CeCe said her taunting smile, now more genuine. Rocky just got in the car angrily, Tinka flashing an apologetic look.

"Whoa, Ty your with Tinka! If only your sister was as open minded as you." Rocky, froze with that comment. Ty laughed, high fiving CeCe and Rocky could handle that. Then she heard a giggle from Tinka and...BOOM.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THIS DAMN VAMPIRE CAR MOVING!" CeCe, chuckled a little staring out the window. Rocky took notice and her anger escalated even more.

"Ok...and I did not get this car because of 'Twilight'. It was at a reasonable price and Tink liked it." Ty said, trying to defend his Volvo.

"Does Tinka have to deal with your Twilight book club, that you make me leave the house for?" Ty's face went red and it was his turn to blow up a little.

"Stephanie Myer spoke to me with those books, like _no one else_ could!" Ty shouted, gripping the wheel. Tinka and CeCe gave him a bewildered look, while Rocky smirked, proving her point.

"Ehem, I mean...I was just in it to meet girls and stuff..." They all laughed at Ty's discomfort, as he drove down the road to school.

* * *

><p>Someone please shoot Rocky now. She ended up with her locker right above CeCe's and all of her classes were with the her. Apparently CeCe had done well in school during her absence, and was in Rocky's advanced classes. Who knows what she might do to Rocky in the middle of class, or in the hallway when Rocky's back is turned!<p>

"Hey there Rocky." Deuce says, making Rocky cling to her locker, were she was currently trying to look out for CeCe. Deuce had grown a little too he gained much needed muscle and was taller than Rocky, she had to look up when talking to him. His clothing was mostly the same, still wearing his headphones, and hip-hop get up.

"What do you want Deuce?" She asks calming down some.

"Well...uh..." He stamered, he probably wanted help with some scam. Too bad Rocky isn't, really in the mood at the moment.

"OMG JUST TELL ME!" Rocky snapped at Deuce. Damn, CeCe has her all wound up...

"Ok, look...since CeCe's back and alot of guys kill for girl on girl action-"

"I'm not gay Deuce, ok? I don't like CeCe like that, ok?" Rocky shouts at Deuce, making him smile.

"I never said you were, I was gonna ask if you could get CeCe, to go on a date with Dina's cousin." He said defensively, feeling a little proud he tripped her up. Rocky blushed at the comment, god what was wrong with her? She's not gay and she does not like CeCe.

"Whatever!" Rocky shouted, slamming her locker shut. Deuce gave a flabbergasted look, making Rocky sigh in annoyence.

"God, we broke up a few weeks ago and your going lesbian on me!" Deuce shouted, people staring at the two.

"People are staring and your causing a scene!" Rocky attempted to cover his mouth, but Deuce pushed her back. Damn his new muscles, and Rocky knew he had muscle, a six pack actually.

"CeCe will be happy to hear about that." Deuce muttered smugly. Rocky punched him making him gasp.

"Hey, don't talk about me when I'm not around." CeCe says as she makes her way toward them, a smile on her lips.

"I wasn't, he was!" Rocky shouts defensivly, pointing a finger at Deuce. She was still shaky from Deuce's last comment.

"Well I was wondering if you would date Dina's cousin, cause guys will pay alot of money for girl on girl action." Deuce just wanted to snap a few pics. Rocky shot him a bewildered look since he was still at it with the whole 'money' thing.

"Hmm, describe her for me." CeCe asked curiously. Was she even considering it? Not that Rocky cared at all...

"Well, shes blonde, shortish, has blue eyes and her names Nicole." Deuce said, hoping CeCe liked blondes.

"Nahh, I prefer...brunettes, with brown eyes, and someone taller than me..." CeCe replied, her eyes glued to Rocky the whole time.

"Aha! I knew it! Its her red hair, isn't it Rocky!" Deuce pointed an accusing finger at a confused CeCe.

"Just go Deuce!" Rocky shouted, waving Deuce away.

"Fine, but I'm with Dina now and I'm okay!" Deuce shouted, as he walked off. CeCe smiled in his direction, as he tripped a little. She raised an eyebrow at Rocky, making her turn away in embarassment.

_'Ring,ring,ring'_ the bell sounded and Rocky and CeCe headed to homeroom, which was history. Rocky kept her eyes on her thinking about how much had changed about her 'friend'. CeCe just gave a taunting smile and a wink, making Rocky speed up. God she hopes CeCe isn't staring at her butt.

"Cute butt." CeCe just had to, didn't she, she's lucky that Rocky didn't want to get her hands dirty, from slapping the shit out of her.

"Did you spend your summer at a strip club, or something?" Rocky was more then annoyed at her 'friend', but that just made CeCe's smile grow.

"No, but I am curious to what Deuce was talking about." CeCe said casually. That made Rocky stop walking.

"Thats none of your business." Rocky was starting to feel even more uneasy. CeCe had her right were she wanted her.

"Since when do I care?" CeCe teased Rocky even more.

"Me and Deuce used to date." Rocky said calmly, trying not to let CeCe get to her.

"I know, I was here for that." CeCe got even closer to Rocky, prowling over her.

"We were going for a year, but we grew apart and broke up the last week of summer." Rocky stated, hoping CeCe would drop the subject.

"Awww, was it my fault?" CeCe started getting closer, her smile growing.

"NO...we weren't working anymore, the feelings went away..." Rocky said in a low voice. she felt herself being pushed, before realizing CeCe had her pinned against the lockers. She brought her lips to Rocky's ear, Rocky blushing madly.

_"Maybe its because you have feelings for someone else..." _CeCe whispered in her ear, then taking Rocky's ear lobe between her teeth tugging at it.

"Uhh...shouldn't we get t-to class?" Rocky stammered, as she pushed CeCe back, making sure she was atleast ten feet away. Hey, she wasn't taking_ any_ chances!

"Fine, god your no fun! Anyone else would've pushed me in the janitors closet, for a very _educational_ _lesson..." _CeCe gave Rocky a wink.

"CeCe, I'm NOT, I repeat NOT, let me say it one more time, NOT GAY!" Rocky walked backwards, bumping into something. Too bad the principal, scopes the hallways, for bad kids trying to skip classes...

"Ehem." Rocky heard a voice behind her. CeCe tried her best to refrain from laughing, when Rocky slowly turned around. Rocky gave her best smile, as she faced their principal.

"Hey...nice weather were having, huh?" Rocky patted the principal's shoulder. Ok CeCe had to laugh at that, I mean come on! Even she has said smarter stuff!

"Thats very nice miss Blue...NOW GET TO CLASS!" The pricipal shouted. CeCe grabbed Rocky, by the waist pulling her back, holding her there.

"I'm sorry, Rocky was just trying to scare me into going to class. It won't happen again we promise!" CeCe snuggled her head in Rocky's neck. Ok Rocky was sooo gonna kick someones ass right now.

"Umm, very well, just get to class." And with that they walked away.

"Ha, anyone will fall for the lesbian couple trick." CeCe laughed, Rocky shooting her a disaproving glance

"We're NOT a couple." Rocky said coldly, and they entered the class room. Well, this is gonna be an intresting year, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this was good. Review if you want more and thanks if you have reviewed. I'm gonna go listen to Panic! at the disco, or maybe Tegan and Sara...bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey...its been awhile. I felt inspired by a certain someone, so I decided, "Hey, why don't I update?" that was me trying to be funny, just like I also try to do in the story down there...tell me how I did in the reviews :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter3:<p>

Rocky Blue was extremely pissed right now. Not only were the seats in rows, CeCe was right behind her and they were sitting in the back corner of the classroom. CeCe on the other hand was pretty happy, she never pays attention in class anyway so she just played with the straps of her purse and watched her intrest fidget in her seat knowing shes watching. Rocky could feel CeCe's eyes and hardly paid attention to anything going on.

"Hey Rocky, if I told you how cute the back of your head was...do I get any points for that?" Rocky could feel CeCe's smirk. She had to pick the seat right behind her, didn't she?

"If I told you how cute the back of your head was...would you kepp walking away, so I don't have to see your face?" Rockt whispered back to the red head, trying to keep cool. CeCe made her all mad and flustered...

"Damn baby, thats cold." CeCe held her chest in offense, Rocky momentarily smiling. Dammit, she missed the answer to number three on te worksheet!

"Shh, he's giving important info!" Rocky turned, giving CeCe a menacing glance. CeCe bit her bottom lip, before leaning up and kissing Rocky's nose. Well her face was red.

"CeCe I swear-"

"Miss Blue, if you continue your talking I'll have to ask you to leave." Mr Carter gave her a disapproving glance, shaking his head. CeCe's smile was really huge now, Rocky's smile nervous, as she slunk down in her seat.

"Don't worry Mr. Carter, I'll keep her in check." CeCe called out, her voice ringing through Rocky's ears like a bad Miley Cyrus song. Mr. Carter smiled, CeCe looking innocently back at him, milking her affections uneasy-ness.

"Thank you Cecelia. See how easy it is to better yourself class?" By the end of the period Rocky thanked the lord CeCe hates math and would most likely skip.

CeCe took the opprotunity to skip class and hide in the janitors closet to fix her make up. She thought about alot of things in there, specifically Rocky. She thought about how she thought the older girl was adorable last year, but now Rocky was smokin'. She sat there for awhile thinking about her body how shes changed. Also she'd made sure she took a nice long look at Rocky's ass before, changing classes. The thought making her smile, Rocky had a cute, round butt in her opinion. She couldn't wait until the weekend, so she could see Rocky move again when she danced.

Just keep up the flirting Jones and you'll be getting down on Friday like Rebecca Black. She fell asleep knowing the bell would wake her up eventually.

* * *

><p>It was lunch now and CeCe nibbled on a PB&amp;J sandwich, her mom had stashed in her bag before she came to school. She didn't see Rocky anywhere, but she was probably doing some type of lunch class. Rocky was always an over acheiver. CeCe was reminded that she was sitting with Deuce and Dina, when she felt curious eyes on her.<p>

"So, you single?" Dina asked using a saleswomen like voice. CeCe gave a blank look. She wasn't in the mood for this. She wanted to be around Rocky, her heart needed her to be with Rocky.

"Don't waste your time Dina, she doesn't wanna date your cousin." Deuce muttered in a disapointed tone. CeCe thought it would be best to ignore them, and eat her pbj sandwhich. Thats the normal way to do shizz.

"Aww, why not?"

"She's in love with Rocky."

"Rocky's gay?"

"Yea...she just hasn't admitted it!"

"I'm out." CeCe pouted, standing up. She wasn't gonna seduce Rocky, listening to Deuce talk about her denial. She had to rethink her approach, plan things better. Rocky would be hers by summer.

"See what you do?" Dina smacked Deuce's head, making a tear fall from his face. Fucking pussy.

* * *

><p>Rocky was confused. It was fith period and she hadn't seen HER since they left from homeroom, hours ago. She didn't know why she worried so much, if CeCe were here she'd be pinning her agaisnt the wall for everyone to see whispering dirty words into her ear. CeCe technecally was still best friends with Rocky, cause they'd never talked about it since she'd gotten back, so of course people would get ideas if that happened.<p>

"Boo."

"AHHHH!" Rocky screamed turning to see CeCe inches away from her face. CeCe smirked mockingly at Rocky. Rocky's heart was pounding through her chest and she honestly didn't know if it was from the scare, or CeCe's strawberry shampoo. God, pull it together Rocky!

"Aww, aren't you the cutest thing." CeCe said in a voice you would use when talking to a baby. Rocky was not her baby.

"Fuck you." Rocky stated, frowning at CeCe's cockyness. It was really just plain pissing her off, just like the time she got taclked by cheerleaders when Deuce was selling Bieber tickets. Go bulldogs...

"Rawr, when did you start cursing?" CeCe purred at her, giggling a little. Rocky missed her friends giggle. She looked in CeCe's eyes and for a second, she pictured the old her, before things got so complicated. She missed that CeCe, when she was just a friend, not constantly trying to seduce her.

"Rocky..." CeCe whispered, noticing her stare. Rocky almost felt like she was being hypnotized. She felt herself leaning in, the mint smell from earlier, replaced with blueberry. She saw CeCe's eyes flutter closed and-_'ringringring'_. Saved by the bell.

"Ehem...uh...thats t-the bell." Rocky stammered and CeCe gave a annoyed face.

"Well, lets go to next period." CeCe streched, looking over at Rocky. Rocky was confused. She almost kissed her. Wasn't CeCe pissed at the bell? Wait, why does Rocky even care, she doesn't wanna kiss CeCe...right?

"Your not skiping again?" Rocky asked, trying to distract her mind from the almost kiss. CeCe's look turned seductive again.

"We can if you want, theres a abandoned classroom we can have sex in." CeCe replied, pointing in another direction. Rocky smacked her arm, making her hiss.

"Your unbelieveable." Rocky said giving an irratated face. Why the hell does CeCe even waste her time? CeCe recovered quickly a smile returning to her lips.

"I do what I can babe." CeCe replied nonchalantly. Rocky rolled her eyes, grabing the red-heads hand leading her to the gym.

* * *

><p>They headed for the gym, heading strait to go change. Rocky then was once again reminded her friend was gay...and shes about to strip into her gym clothes...this is bad. CeCe gave an odd look as she entered the locker room. Rocky was confused until she felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey, get the dyke outta here!" one of the girls shout, giving CeCe a disgusted look. Ok, that one made Rocky mad. CeCe maybe a lot of things, but thats no reason for mean names.

"Yea, no homos aloud! Go find somewhere else, tramp!" another girl says, but that was enough for Rocky punch one square in the face! CeCe smirked in amuesment, grabbing Rocky before she back handed the other chick.(though it would have been fun to watch) CeCe's smile left her face when she saw Rocky clutching her hand in pain.

"Its not like I'd look at you any way, cause I prefer real boobs, not stuffed." The girl looked at CeCe in anger. CeCe shot them all a death glare, before escourting Rocky to the nurses office.

"You should of let me throat sock that chick." Rocky mumbled, holding her throbbing hand.

"I knew you loved me." CeCe says smiling down at could tell Rocky was gay, she just didn't want to admit it. The shorter girl had built some what of a gaydar during the three years in L.A., which had a success rate bigger than Rocky's feet. From past girlfriends CeCe could read girls like a book.

"In your dreams Jones I was just being a good friend." Ouch CeCe's ego and gaydar just got slamed down.

"You should do that more often. I love seeing you all fiesty." Rocky slapped her on the arm with her uninjured hand making CeCe smile even bigger. Rocky might not admit it, but CeCe did look kinda badass when she gave that death glare to those girls. Rocky kinda likes it when CeCe gets fiesty too...but just a little.

The thought frightens her, but excites CeCe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hint hint, that won't be the last time I injure someone in this ;) Next time it could be fatal, like maybe a...bomb or something :P I recently fell in love and decided to write another chapter, even though its short as hell...also forgive my mistakes, cause I wrote this quickly, so it wouldn't have been another week before I update :P<strong>

**P.S.~ I'm in love with Jo Calderone!...not really, I actually like a girl. If your curious to who Jo Calderone is, google him, cause its too difficult to explain :P**

**I'll attempt to update more frequently, this month :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...I decided that maybe I should try updating sooner, since last time it took awhile :P Hopefully this will be better then the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

CeCe, rushed Rocky to the nurse, to see how badly she fucked up her hand, (though it was kinda worth it). They get there in record time (CeCe had picked Rocky up) and carefully put her in a chair. The nurse bandaged her hand up so that it was wrapped and safe.

"It'll be like that for a few weeks, you kids need to be more careful!" The nurse scolded them, walking over to her desk. CeCe walked over with her, sitting down.

"Don't worry, I got my eye on this one." CeCe whispered. The nurse whispered something back, that Rocky couldn't hear. CeCe looked at Rocky trying to contain her laughter, as the girl she punched walked in. CeCe walked back over next to Rocky sitting down.

"The nurse said you almost broke your hand...and I can see why!" CeCe burst into laughter. Rocky looked down at her hand, slightly whimpering at the shots of pain the coursed through it. The girl looked at them in fear, a black eye and bloody nose visable. Rocky was wondering what could've happend if CeCe hadn't stopped her.

"Hahaha, that chicks face is completely fucked up now, hahaha!" CeCe managed to get out, before bursting into another fit of laughter. Holding her sides, then shutting up instantly when Rocky's warm lips met her cheek. CeCe remained silent, afraid she might over do it and push Rocky to far, if she tried to comment.

"That was for um...bringing me here and stopping me from getting too violent." Rocky whispered, not looking at the other girl. Her eyes go wide when she feels arms around her, but they feel too good to push away. CeCe strokes Rocky's brunette locks, hugging her, being a friend. If thats what Rocky wants then fine, CeCe Jones will be her friend.

"You know maybe you are still the same CeCe, just a little-"

"Hotter, I know...I couldn't believe it either." Rocky playfully hit her on the shoulder, with her bad hand. Yea it hurt, but CeCe pissed her off to the max.

"Rocky be careful, I don't want you breaking your hand permanently." CeCe eyes fulled with worry, throwing Rocky off for a moment. It was odd how she made Rocky's emotions shift, making her rethink everything.

"Then stop giving me reasons to!" Rocky argued back. CeCe's attitude was getting her nowhere.

"Ok, ok I'll be good I promise!" CeCe raised her hands defensively. Rocky raised an eyebrow, giving CeCe an odd look.

"Sure you will." Rocky mumbled and CeCe took her hand. Rocky looked and saw honesty and feelings in CeCe's eyes, that weren't there before.

"Come on Rocky you can trust me." CeCe rubbed Rocky's hand gingerly, looking at her with those big chocolate eyes. Rocky looked into them even more seeing the innocence of her friend again, the innocence that anyone could fall in love with. Too bad Rocky won't let that happen.

"Alright...I trust you" Rocky lets her head lay on CeCe's shoulder. Oddly enough she stays there, letting CeCe lay her head on hers. Rocky could hear CeCe's heart beating faster, making her blush. Maybe they could be friends...if CeCe's heart would quit beating like that.

"So, did you wanna go home?" CeCe whispered, remembering the bell would be ringing soon. Rocky's eyes went wide.

"No way!" She stood up ready to dart out of the nurses office. She can't miss anymore school, or her rep will shatter!

"Rocky I think your perfect attendence will understand if you go home with a broken hand." CeCe rolled her eyes, standing up also. Rocky had the nurse write her a pass anyway.

"I don't care I'm not going home!" Rocky exited the room, CeCe hot on her tracks. She grabbed Rocky's shoulder, making her spin on her heel.

"Look, I'll take care of this, just let me make a few calls." CeCe gave Rocky a comforting smile and Rocky calmed down enough to sit on a bench. CeCe pulled out a phone, dialing an odd number.

"CeCe what are you-"

"Shh, I'm on the phone!" CeCe put a finger to her lips and Rocky rolled her eyes. "The nerve of some people." CeCe added, Rocky elbowing her. Rocky looked at her friend, seeing the semi serious look on her face, the light seemed to bounce off her hair, considering the fact they were in the halls.

"Hey...no I don't still have it!" Rocky gave an odd look to CeCe's sudden shouting.

"Uh-huh...yea she likes pickles...he peed in what, haha!" CeCe started laughing and Rocky tried to listen in. No matter how against evesdroping you are, if you hear about pickles and pee...your gonna wanna listen.

"Ok...cool, bye!" CeCe clicked the end button on her phone, making Rocky frown. Was CeCe ever serious about anything? It was one minute until the late bell rang!

"CeCe, how is this going to help me?" Rocky asked, noticing CeCe get a mischievious smile on her face. CeCe gave Rocky a sexy glare...not that Rocky thought it was sexy.

"Just take my hand beautiful." CeCe stood up holding out her hand. Rocky looked in to CeCe's eyes and it was almost impossible to not go with her. Rocky sighed, grabing her friend's hand.

"Ok." CeCe gave a toothy smile pulling Rocky up and running outside. Rocky thought she might of tripped from how, good CeCe's hand felt in hers. When they reached the parking lot, CeCe waved a hand, showing off the yellow mustang. Rocky stared wide eyed.

"CeCe whose car is-"

"I used to date Deuce's cousin, who sells cars around the U.S. and someparts of Cuba." CeCe opened the passenger door, motioning Rocky over. Even though Rocky was pretty sure she would pay for this later, she entered the vehicle, CeCe hopping in the driver's seat.

"You drive?" Rocky asked suprisingly, cause she couldn't even drive yet! Ty had tried teaching her once, but it didn't work as well as they thought it would...She was still paying for the damages.

"Theres a lot of things I learned when I left." CeCe gave a wink, starting the car. She sped out the parking lot, incredibly smooth. CeCe knew a thing or two about girls, and one of those things, was being a nice driver...and actually having a car.

"Cool." Rocky muttered, at how skilled CeCe was at this. From when they were kids CeCe was never very...careful, so seeing her drive better then Rocky is a bit of a shock.

"So, you wanna go somewhere for dinner or-"

"I thought you were taking us home?" Rocky interupted, crossing her arms. CeCe just felt like parking the car and deflowering Rocky in the backseat, cause she was just making this way harder then it needed to be. Calm down CeCe, just keep up the friend thing and you'll work your way up to full access.

"Well, I figured you were hungry since you missed lunch and I feel guilty." CeCe stated innocently. Rocky hated that smirk of hers. It was so...sexy, but not like Rocky thought it was sexy, its just it came off that way. Plus CeCe was all expeirienced and stuff.

"I didn't miss lunch because of you." Rocky retorted, facing the window. She had very important things to do at lunch, that had nothing to do with CeCe, like clean up one of the abandoned classrooms that CeCe had no idea about...

"Oh right...you missed lunch and breakfeast."

"Well-"

"Say no more, I don't mind spending money on sexy chickas like you."

"I am not your sexy chicka."

"But you are my hungry girl." CeCe looked at Rocky the smirk bigger, as she winked. Rocky was sure her face was red, but she will not give in. She does not like CeCe.

"Just get me some food." Rocky relented, trying not to look at the crooked, sexy smirk, plastered on CeCe's face. Its not that Rocky thought it was sexy, its just that the odd burning in the lower part of her stomach told her other wise.

* * *

><p>"God, you are such a guy!"<p>

"You take that back, boys don't have anything on this!"

"Which is why you have none of this."

"Are you trying to break my heart?" CeCe looked at Rocky, frowning. They were currently trying to find a place to eat, but CeCe insisted that she still knew her way around.

"Just ask for directions!" Rocky rolled her eyes, not even knowing where they were at the moment. CeCe suddenly smirked, the car turning.

"I don't need to, see, the place is right here, so ha!" CeCe stuck out her tongue, quickly driving through. Rocky rolled her eyes not believing her. Then a few minutes later, CeCe was talking about milkshakes, before pulling up.

"Wait, what about my-"

"I know what to get you Rocky...and yes, I did pay." CeCe smiled, Rocky blushing despite herself. CeCe seemed so...smooth, like a female Ty. That thought just turned Rocky off a bit...

"Well, you didn't have to..." Rocky muttered, sipping the chocolate milkshake. CeCe, slowly took Rocky's hand in hers, the smirk Rocky hated covering her face.

"I love you, I'd buy anything you wanted." Rocky's heart beat faster, her head telling her to let go of her hand, while her heart said hold it tight and don't let go.

"What about you?" Rocky was almost afraid to ask, gulping in anticipation. God she hopes her hand doesn't get to sweaty.

"I have everything I want right infront of me." Rocky noticed CeCe's face was getting closer, the car in park. Rocky's eyes fluttered shut, snickering heard. Her eyes snapped open to see CeCe was outside the car, walking into a store. Rocky's face was bright red, as she got a text. She really wanted to shoot herself now.

_Went to get mom some milk_

_Have fun thinking about me ;)_

* * *

><p>CeCe pulled up to their apartments, sipping on a milkshake. Rocky sipped on her milkshake casually. CeCe had remebered her favorite flavor and ordered it on the spot. Rocky wondered why such a simple gesture meant so much to her. And that whole almost kiss; was CeCe a witch or something? She made Rocky feel things she really shouldn't.<p>

"Thanks, for the food, and stuff." Rocky muttered, sipping the drink. She looked over at the red head, seeing her tongue flick against the straw. Rocky gupled watching CeCe's pink, soft looking tongue lightly flicking the straw.

"What are friends for?" She asked, sitting the shake down to face her. Rocky smiled at how considerate she had been towards her for most of the day. Maybe breaking your hand brought the best out of everyone. She exited the car, closing the door.

"Maybe you haven't changed." You mumbled to yourself, noticing her hand outstreched. She had opened the door for you...again.

"You say something Rocks?" CeCe asks, Rocky taking her hand. She looked over at CeCe seeing her give another sexy smile, again not that Rocky thought it was sexy, its just that it was intended to be sexy, so Rocky just labeled it as such. You two sat on the steps, finishing of the milkshakes. Everytime you looked her way, that same smile she wore earlier was mocking you, like she knew what it was doing to you.

"Would you quit giving me that smile!" Rocky blurted out, in irratation. CeCe just gave her the same smile, even laughing a little. Someone was on there special time of the month...

"What smile?" CeCe raised an eyebrow at Rocky's out burst.

"That sexy smile!" Rocky said covering her own mouth after. She silently cursed herself, cause now CeCe's ego would grow even more.

"You think my smile is sexy?" CeCe laughed. Rocky suprised her more and more, yet she hasn't been back for a day yet.

"No, I just slipped up on my words and...whatever, yes I think your smile is sexy." Rocky mumbled that last part, staring at the ground. CeCe laughed, lifting up Rocky's chin. Rocky stared wide eyed as CeCe pulled her close, wraping an arm around her waist, hand still on her chin. She ran her thumb across Rocky's cheek, giving Rocky a dreamy looking glare.

"Good thing I could smile at you all day." CeCe leaned closer to Rocky with each word, until she felt a pain in the left side of her face. She ended up clutching her cheek in pain, seeing Rocky hold her broken hand in pain.

Rocky had punched her. She just socked her right in the face, to the point she couldn't cover it with makeup. That bitch...even though CeCe somewhat deserved it.

"OW!" Rocky yelped out, a few tears streaming down. CeCe gingerly grabbed Rocky's hand, putting her milkshake against it. Rocky grunted in response and CeCe stared at her in shock. Rocky's hand felt...well, not like a hand should, nor did it look that way.

"Look, I know I might of came of a little strong, but-" CeCe started, smiling in shock.

"A little? CeCe if I let you, we would be having sex in the back seat of that car right now!" Rocky interupted, using a painfilled, menacing voice. Thats what happens when you make Rocky Blue pucker her lips, when your just gonna leave. After a few moments of silence, CeCe sighed, seeing that Rocky had calmed down some.

"Why don't we just stay friends."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, why don't we take things slower. Apparently I don't know you as well as I used to, so why don't we just stay friends and then see where it goes from there?" CeCe finished, giving Rocky a few seconds to process what just happend. After a few minutes Rocky sighed her hand shaking in pain.

"Sure, I miss having you for a bff." Rocky smiled, not knowing whether or not to hug CeCe. CeCe rolled her eyes, hugging her regardless.

"Me too." CeCe whispered. Rocky breathed slowly from how comforting and right it felt with CeCe holding her. But this hug doesn't change anything, cause Rocky still didn't fully trust CeCe.

"But don't think just because we become best friends again, doesn't mean that you'll be getting any." Rocky clearified. CeCe was gingerly rubbing Rocky's hand, keeping the milkshake on it.

"Of course."

"Now lets go to the hospital."

"Right."

First day of school and of CeCe being back? Success. Or atleast this was as sucessful this was gonna get...

* * *

><p><strong>So...how'd I do? was it good, or did I suck? I mean, there are plenty of other stories out there you could be reading, although there aren't many CeCexRocky stories. Speaking of CeCexRocky, has anyone created a couple name for these two yet? Cocky, RoCe, ReRe...the world may never know :**


End file.
